


An AA Meeting For The Seriously Messed Up

by RubberDuckyJr3000 (The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat)



Series: A_Prompt_No_One_Asked_For [4]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: AA meeting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/RubberDuckyJr3000
Summary: During a zombie apocalypse was as good a place as any to arrange an AA meeting, not all were as willing to bare their souls but Tony NEEDED a chance to talk. To perhaps make them understand that he wasn't okay.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: A_Prompt_No_One_Asked_For [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300217
Kudos: 3





	An AA Meeting For The Seriously Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a marvel zombie RP group and pitched the suggestion of an AA meeting after reading the invincible iron man [would wholly recomend] It didn't go down as well as id hoped but felt my drabble was still worth sharing.

Hello, my name is Tony Stark, it’s been three years, five months and seventeen days since my last drink.“

This was the first meeting of its type, the first of many should it gain enough attention. People seemed more willing to talk in small groups and ones where everyone carried a common theme on their shoulders - fear. Unlike what some might figure from an AA meeting he hadn’t pulled all this together to talk about his recovery from alcoholism or even the fuck up of a world he was living in. He just needed to talk, to get a few things off his shoulders.

Now unless you’d only recently woken up from a coma it was to be believed that the zombies were pretty much common knowledge. At least half the population had a run-in with them and some, like him, were experiencing lasting effects. Nightmares, for example, hadn’t been anything new for the ageing genius, it was just now he struggled with the darkness and the silence it brought with. At rare moments he had been found in a hyper state of anxiety, believing that a little bit of music or outside noise was a hidden ploy to hide the scratching and dragging sounds of the slow hoards. 

Silly thoughts he knew but during those hard times, he just wanted someone to tell him that he wasn’t alone. He spent less and less time sleeping in his room, he’d have spent less time sleeping if his body allowed it. 

“Back before all this, I used to come to meetings similar to these for the lousy cups of coffee.” He began sounding almost reminiscent possibly more so if he wasn’t crossing his arms so tightly over his chest. “It was something to look forward to and gave me something to do with my hands. I’d pull my hat low over my face and hunch my shoulders till they ached but always listened and always applauded. We all knew we had a common goal, to feel better and receive the praise that we’d worked so hard for. Even if I didn’t speak. didn’t share my stories or the battles I’d faced just that day, I still felt better.

“I know everyone has a story and that not every story will be heard but I needed to talk and just hope it will encourage others.”

Loosening his arms, Tony reached down for the hot cup of coffee sitting on the floor beside his feet and while taking a small sip he looked at each face around the room. He was thankful they were here. “My story before this _complex_ was thrown together was pretty much headline news, Tony Stark caught with latest hot model ‘Miss what’s her face’, Stark industries taking a turn for the worst or a personal favourite - ‘Tony Stark drunk again’ It just makes you think that I wasn’t allowed to have fun. But that’s where the catch is, there was a lot I still can’t remember and that’s when a lot of people got hurt and because of my actions.

“I’m not perfect despite what I’d tell you any other day, but I hold regrets.”

Taking another sip of the coffee, Tony closed his eyes, praying almost for the right words to just come clear. It was hard just laying everything out on the table, feeling so vulnerable and raw, it was just bottling everything up was harder. “So this little piece of heaven? An amazing place that every one of you has chipped in to create.” It was usually a point where he’d offer some thanks but there would be other times to express his gratitude. “A few months back, I took a solo mission to bring back some ‘things’ that were and still are near and dear to my heart. All planned outright it was to be a week-long round trip …” Tony pouted, then pursed his lips tightly together, his eyes slowly opened looking over the people and the room surroundings. “Three months, I was gone three months and only made it back because of a distress call I managed to get across via morse code. A little old fashioned but it worked.”


End file.
